dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:X3phiroth/Sandkasten 3
GRF-Name: lighthabitat_small Inngame-Name: Light Habitat Beschreibung: "Light habitats contain special stones only found in the Sandara Desert. Initially thought to be sandstone, these slabs are created only when sand under extreme pressure is exposed to a heavy dose of Light Magic. The result is glass like spirals that eternally glow. Illuminating!" Sichtbar ab: Lvl 24 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Maße: 3x3 Bauzeit: 6480000 Kapazität (Drache): 2 Kapazität (Coin): 50.000 Kaufpreis: 7.500.000 Verkaufpreis: 3.750.000 magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthabitat_large Inngame-Name: Large Light Habitat Beschreibung: "To survive the intense light magic required for these habitats, the Wizards used plants comprised mostly of silicon. To survive collisions with light dragons, the plants needed to be very thick. A fortunate byproduct is after a good rain, dragons have nice fresh water to drink." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 27 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 28 Maße: 5x5 Bauzeit: 7.920.000 Kapazität (Drache): 4 Kapazität (Coin): 100.000 Kaufpreis: 15.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 7.500.000 magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthabitat_giant Inngame-Name: Giant Light Habitat Beschreibung: "After delivering wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow of sand from the Sandara, this habitat was completed. Mainly used for lifting wands, wizard arms were sore for weeks." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 33 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 34 Maße: 6x6 Bauzeit: 5 Kapazität (Drache): 5 Kapazität (Coin): 175.000 Kaufpreis: 25 Gems Verkaufpreis: 10 Gems magicpercent: 65 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthaven_small Inngame-Name: Light Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "Your contributions to light magic have been rewarded with this crisp, clean, new habitat. Your light dragon will be at home with the warm sand and bright decorations. Plus, there's plenty of room for a 20th level dragon to stretch out. Nice! This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 24 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Maße: 3x3 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 1 Kapazität (Coin): 100.000 Kaufpreis: 300 Gems Verkaufpreis: 150 Gems magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthaven_large Inngame-Name: Large Light Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "Many thanks from the Wizards for contributing to the release of light magic and the return of light dragons! This habitat contains a stone artifact built long ago by wizards attuned to light magic. It's purpose is unknown but some say if you put your ear close enough to the opening, you can hear a voice saying "GOOOOOAL!" This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 27 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 28 Maße: 4x4 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 3 Kapazität (Coin): 200.000 Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 450 Gems magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthaven_giant Inngame-Name: Giant Light Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "Giant contributions deserve giant rewards. When the Rift appeared, a sandstorm raged in the Sandara Desert. When the storm ceased, the largest sand dune was gone, revealing a relic that embodies the brightness and beauty of light magic: the Giant Light Reward Habitat. Visitors tend to crowd around it saying "Oooooh!" Don't worry, they'll still remember to pay Dragon Cash for the memorable visit to your park. This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 33 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 34 Maße: 5x5 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 5 Kapazität (Coin): 350.000 Kaufpreis: 1.500 Gems Verkaufpreis: 750 Gems magicpercent: 65 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhabitat_small Inngame-Name: Dark Habitat Beschreibung: "Contrary to popular belief, sleeping on this oozy surface doesn't make your dark dragons dirty. Instead it keeps their coats shiny and clean. Then again, can you really tell when a dark dragon is dirty?" Sichtbar ab: Lvl 20 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Maße: 3x3 Bauzeit: 5.760.000 Kapazität (Drache): 2 Kapazität (Coin): 35.000 Kaufpreis: 3.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 1.500.000 magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhabitat_large Inngame-Name: Large Dark Habitat Beschreibung: "You'd be astonished how hard it is to work on a habitat containing so much darkness. Wizard craftsmen were constantly losing their tools only to find them several days later. After spending months crafting these spacious habitats, they received requests to build Giant Habitats. A wizards work is never done." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 23 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 24 Maße: 5x5 Bauzeit: 7.200.000 Kapazität (Drache): 4 Kapazität (Coin): 75.000 Kaufpreis: 6.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 3.000.000 magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhabitat_giant Inngame-Name: Giant Dark Habitat Beschreibung: "The craftsmanship needed to hold five dark dragons represents quite a feat. It was second only to building a habitat that hosts this much dark flora. Collected from the darkest regions of land and sea, these plants thrive now that dark magic has returned. WARNING: some of them look hungry." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 32 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 33 Maße: 6x6 Bauzeit: 5 Kapazität (Drache): 5 Kapazität (Coin): 125.000 Kaufpreis: 25 Gems Verkaufpreis: 10 Gems magicpercent: 45 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhaven_small Inngame-Name: Dark Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "A testament to your work on the return of dark magic, these tourmoline crystals resonate with dark magic. Any dragon returning through the Rift of the Scar will find this habitat comforting. Welcome home! This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 20 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Maße: 3x3 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 1 Kapazität (Coin): 75.000 Kaufpreis: 300 Gems Verkaufpreis: 150 Gems magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhaven_large Inngame-Name: Large Dark Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "Dark magic wouldn't have returned without the help of park owners like yourself. As thanks, the Wizards have rewarded you with a habitat capable of holding several dragons. Oh, don't worry about giving treats to the nibble plant. It feeds itself. This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 23 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 24 Maße: 4x4 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 3 Kapazität (Coin): 150.000 Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 450 Gems magicpercent: 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhaven_giant Inngame-Name: Giant Dark Reward Habitat Beschreibung: "Congratulations! With your help, dark magic has returned to DragonVale. The wizards have given you a reward fit for a king. Covered with phosphorescent lichen found in the Vathis Trench, this massive habitat needed extra adornment to support so many dragons. This habitat doesn't count towards your park's habitat cap." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 32 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 33 Maße: 5x5 Bauzeit: 0 Kapazität (Drache): 5 Kapazität (Coin): 250.000 Kaufpreis: 1.500 Gems Verkaufpreis: 750 Gems magicpercent: 45 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lightflag Inngame-Name: Light Element Flag Beschreibung: "These new flags celebrate Light Dragons while brightening up your park." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufpreis: 1.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 500.000 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: light_deco Inngame-Name: Vitrum Scyphus Beschreibung: "Originally thought of as geodes, these bowl shaped plants were awakened from their hibernation with the release of light magic. The bard Aubrey has been known to gather different sized plants, circle his fingers around their brims and create soothing music from the plants vibrations." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Maße: 2x2 Kaufpreis: 1.500.000 Verkaufpreis: 750.000 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lighthaven_deco Inngame-Name: Light Vestige Beschreibung: "When the Rift appeared, a sandstorm raged in the Sandara Desert. When the storm ceased, the largest sand dune was gone, revealing a relic that embodies the brightness and beauty of light magic: the Light Vestige. Visitors tend to crowd around it saying "Oooooh!" Don't worry, they'll still remember to pay Dragon Cash for the memorable visit to your park." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Maße: 2x2 Bauzeit: 0 Kaufpreis: 150 Gems Verkaufpreis: 75 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkflag Inngame-Name: Dark Elemental Flag Beschreibung: "Darken your park with these flags and show your appreciation for Dark Dragons!" Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Maße: 1x1 Kaufpreis: 1.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 500.000 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: dark_deco Inngame-Name: Erebus Ostracon (Deko) Beschreibung: "The Tower of Erebus was laid waste when the Scar of the World was created. After dark magic returned to our world, the young wizard Keh discovered a piece of the ancient tower. He warned his wizard parents "Don't touch it! It's evil!" but they knew better and made a beautiful decoration from it. As Keh discovered, dark magic is not evil, just misunderstood." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Maße: 2x2 Kaufpreis: 1.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 500.000 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkhaven_deco Inngame-Name: Dark Remnant Beschreibung: "Erupting from the Pole of Almodson, this dark remnant represents the awesome power of dark magic itself. There was a time when some doubted whether dark magic existed, but visitors will speak of it's humbling power after visiting your park." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: - Maße: 2x2 Kaufpreis: 150 Gems Verkaufpreis: 75 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lightdragon Inngame-Name: Light Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 1 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 13h Elemente: light Kaufpreis: 3.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 1.500.000 Pedestal-Preis: 5 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: darkdragon Inngame-Name: Dark Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 1 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 10h Elemente: dark Kaufpreis: 2.000.000 Verkaufpreis: 1.000.000 Pedestal-Preis: 5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: dungeondragon Inngame-Name: Dungeon Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 12h Elemente: dark, fire Kaufpreis: 1.100 Gems Verkaufpreis: 2.300.000 Pedestal-Preis: 90 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: glassdragon Inngame-Name: Glass Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 11h Elemente: light, earth Kaufpreis: 700 Gems Verkaufpreis: 2.600.000 Pedestal-Preis: 65 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: cavedragon Inngame-Name: Cave Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 6,5h Elemente: dark, earth Kaufpreis: 700 Gems Verkaufpreis: 1.300.000 Pedestal-Preis: 65 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: watchdragon Inngame-Name: Watch Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 8h Elemente: fire, dark Kaufpreis: 850 Gems Verkaufpreis: 1.600.000 Pedestal-Preis: 75 Gems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: lightfiredragon Inngame-Name: Heat Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 13,5h Elemente: light, fire Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 3.125.000 Pedestal-Preis: 80 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: sanddragon Inngame-Name: Sand Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 9h Elemente: earth, light Kaufpreis: 1.200 Gems Verkaufpreis: 2.000.000 Pedestal-Preis: 100 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: rootdragon Inngame-Name: Root Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 12,5h Elemente: earth, dark Kaufpreis: 750 Gems Verkaufpreis: 2.400.000 Pedestal-Preis: 70 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: fungusdragon Inngame-Name: Fungus Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 13h Elemente: plant, dark Kaufpreis: 500 Gems Verkaufpreis: 2.500.000 Pedestal-Preis: 55 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: luminousdragon Inngame-Name: Luminous Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 13,5h Elemente: light, plant Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 3.150,000 Pedestal-Preis: 80 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: nightshadedragon Inngame-Name: Nightshade Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 21 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 21 Brutzeit: 9h Elemente: dark, plant Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 1.800.000 Pedestal-Preis: 80 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRF-Name: meadowdragon Inngame-Name: Meadow Dragon Beschreibung: "FIX ME." Sichtbar ab: Lvl 25 Kaufbar ab: Lvl 25 Brutzeit: 13,5h Elemente: plant, light Kaufpreis: 900 Gems Verkaufpreis: 3.150.000 Pedestal-Preis: 80 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- vote_light (communal_max: 30.000.000.000; personal_max: 40.000) vote_dark (communal_max: 30.000.000.000; personal_max: 40.000)